Chase McCain
Chase McCain is the main character and protagonist in the video games LEGO City Undercover and LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins. Chase McCain is a member of the LEGO City Police force and has a love interest named Natalia Kowalski. Description Chase McCain's torso is light blue with printing of a dark grey vest and a badge, and on his right arm he has a printing of a police badge. Chase McCain's legs and hips are black. His hips have printing of a brown belt with a grey buckle, and his legs have a printing of pockets. McCain's face features a good-natured smile and brown eyebrows. He has slightly messy brick-yellow hair. Background Chase McCain was a famous police officer well known throughout LEGO City who once brought down Rex Fury. Natalia testified against Rex anonymously, but Chase accidentally gave her identity away. But despite the accident, Gleeson promoted him to Detective, but Dunby applies a transfer for Chase, far away from LEGO City, albeit, kicking him onto the boat to transport him away. Two years later, he returned on Mayor Gleeson's request and found out Rex Fury escaped and had begun a huge crime wave. In order to protect Natalia, Chase once again became a policeman and went undercover to bring down Rex Fury once and for all. When he first arrived at the police station, he first met Frank Honey, who was among those that believe Chase was the true cop to arrest Fury, despite Dunby being the one. At reception, he called Natalia, who became a paramedic while under witness protection, who was told Fury fled the city, even though the mayor told him he was at large in the city. Still angry at being out into witness protection because of him, she hangs up. Appearances ;Video Games *''LEGO City Undercover'' *''LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins'' ;Sets *60007 High Speed Chase *5000281 Chase McCain ;Books *''LEGO CITY: Detective Chase McCain: Stop that Heist!'' Abilities ;All Disguises *Climb on blue and white bricks *Arrest Minifigures ;Police/Undercover/Suit *Grapple gun *Use Wii U gamepad ;Construction Worker *Break objects with a pneumatic drill *Do Coffee Breaks *Fix Electric Boxes ;Farmer *Pig Cannon *Chicken Glide *Super Chicken Glide *Shoot Eggs *Irrigate Plants ;Fireman *Put out fires *Destroy planks with an axe *Save cats ;Robber *Break open gates with a Crowbar *Crack open safes *Color gun (Using Color Swappers) *Destroy ATMs ;Miner *Use Dynamite *Destroy Boulders ;Astronaut *Teleport (Using Teleport Stations) *Jetpack *Use space boxes *Laser gun Notes *The image of Chase McCain on the packaging of Chase McCain depicts him with brown hair instead of blonde, although the minifigure inside has blonde hair. *In 60007 High Speed Chase, he has the outfit of a standard LEGO City Elite Police officer, with earth blue pants, a slightly different torso print with a walkie-talkie, and no arm printing. *He is mentioned in the July-August 2012 LEGO Club Magazine. *He is voiced by Joseph May who went on to Voice Thomas In The British Show Thomas & Friends In the US Begining With The Adventure Begins. *He is scared of French Parrots, possibly of an experience he had earlier in his life. [1] *He has a habit of falling flat on his face. *His jeep in 60007 High Speed Chase also appeared in LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins in some of the cut scenes at the forest police station and is an unlockable car if code: 3GCC7XR is typed at the Police Station Garage. *In the chase begins he suggests that Rex Fury may have had a poor education being a possible reason for him being a criminal since he was six. * Despite being a mature adult, he may have a childish side. He also tends to be naive. * Its possible he's based on John McClane from Die Hard * He is a Pisces, as revealed in Chapter 12 of LEGO City Undercover when he and Eddie JoJo are trying to steal the observatory telescope * He is also very similar to Lightning McQueen from Cars. They both have similar last names that start with a Mc. And both of their first names mean something real fast like Lightning fast and Chase bad guys fast. Chase is actually quite cocky like Lightning McQueen and wants to do things alone and on his own in his own way. He doesn't need anyone's help with his job, just like Lightning doesn't. But unlike Lightning McQueen though, Chase McCain is more of a selfless person because he's a police officer and that's their job to be selfless. Chase would do anything to save and protect his girl/love interest. He is also like Lightning McQueen because they are both legends and pretty well known and famous to the world and they both have best friends who look up to them. Frank Honey is Chase McCain's loyal best friend and Frank looks up to Chase as his hero. Tow Mater is Lightning McQueen's loyal best friend and Tow Mater looks up to him as his hero. Quotes * There she is....LEGO City! * Chase...Chase McCain. * Dunby! You're the new police chief? * Hi...I'm Chase. * Right...We can do this the easy was or the hard way. * You weren't a blonde before? * Will I see you again? * Yeah well...I learn from my mistakes. I wont do anything that stupid again. * Reach up! Tell me who you're working for. * I get to use dynamite now? This is going to be a blast! * Did an Ice Cream truck hit me? * I know Kung Fu. * Well, I like that T.V where the monkey solves crimes * Well...I've come this far. * Huh? Not bad for my first bank job. Whoops I mean '''only' bank job hehe. Don't get sucked into the glamore of the lifestyle Chase....'' * There's Blackwell! * Wheres my back up? They meant to be here by now! * I should be looking for Rex Fury. * Don't worry about this job Chase. Consider it payback for how much the gift shop charged you for that dinosaur pen from when you were eleven. * That's right Chase. Keep it low key! * Pete...Peterson sir.... * Oh right. So why have you been such a pain? * Here comes the airplane! '' * ''uh-oh! I think my cover has been blown * I hate you elevator..... * Umm...Room service? * He is talking to me right? * I need to make a few more arrests. * I think I can handle it professor. I seen the movies. * You were a great man once Blackwell...But you've gone crazy! * Excuse me, but did anyone order a hero? * Mind if I park here? * Hey Rex! You don't look very flushed with success! * You know what? You can have it chief. Some Things...are more important than work. Gallery 130px-Chase-large-farmer.png|Chase McCain as a Farmer Chase_McCain_007.png|Chase McCain Casual Look Chase_McCain_Casual_1.png|Chase McCain as a Civilian Chase-large-const.png|Chase McCain as a Construction Worker Chase_McCain_Casual_2.png|Chase McCain Undercover 71266 Chase McCain Fun Pack.jpg|Chase's LEGO Dimensions Fun Pack LEGO City Undercover Walkthrough Part 6 - Doing the Dirty Work - YouTube - Mozilla Firefox 7 11 18 4 17 32 PM.png|opening a hatch Category:Pages with spoilers Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes